


Glory For Us All

by Basura Leche (artzypinkcow)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzypinkcow/pseuds/Basura%20Leche
Summary: Chase down your little brother on one of his fun nights out? Check.Find him but get roped into the unexpected? Whoops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The glory hole fic I honestly don't know if anyone wanted or asked for. This has been sitting in my folder since September, halfway done and staring at me while i got ready for the ship week to come and kick my ass.
> 
> I'm tired so please, as always, tell me where I went horribly wrong.

The warehouse looked abandoned and torn apart on the outside, but inside was a completely different picture, one which Hanzo wasn’t too sure he liked to be a part of.

Really, being awoken in the middle of the night was one thing, but being forced to hunt down his brother in a crowded night club was another. Hanzo knew his responsibilities better then anyone, his father always expected the best out of him, so the best he showed proudly. He did his duties with his head held high and his worries cast aside. Hanzo hated to disappoint.

Genji on the other hand, was a bit more spoiled. It was nothing the heir was bitter about, Genji wasn’t spoiled by others, he simply made it so no one could tell him *no. His younger brother had a way with words, a knack for finding loop holes and places to hide away from duty.

So here he was, grimacing as he tried to carefully move past heated bodies and dripping plastic cups filled with liquor. He had told the driver to leave the car running, meaning the sooner he found his brother, the sooner they could get back to the estate. Hanzo was determined to give his brother an earful the moment they stepped out of this filthy place.

“You lookin’ for something, mister?”

The voice was loud and jolting, slightly slurred from the buzz of alcohol and Hanzo could feel a warm body pressed into his bicep.

Hanzo looked down at the girl, ebony hair curtaining her small face and falling just a little longer then his own over her bare shoulders. She was smiling, trying to be cute, trying to look much smaller then she already was compared to him. He noticed the way she eyed his silver wrist watch —a gift from his uncle, accents of small diamonds placed at each quarter, too expensive looking for his own taste— then catching on that she most likely stopped him knowing a money maker when she saw one.

He squared his shoulders, nodding to her quickly as he tried to move away from her touch.

“Yes, for someone.” Hanzo hated how clueless he sounded saying it.

“Ohhh? Well I know everyone whose a regular,” she said, looking smug. “Just give me a name and I’ll take you to ‘em.”

Hanzo had nothing to lose, irritated that he had already been in the building more then ten minutes. “Genji.”

Something about her initial giddy-ness stopped in their tracks, a sour look crossing her features for only a second before reverting back to sweet and understanding. Hanzo could not quite put his finger on why, exactly.

“Genji-kun?” Her voice takes a more harsher tone, eyeing him up and down before huffing. “You sure?”

“Green hair, talks too much,” is all Hanzo replies back, frowning at the way she answered.

The girl huffs again, wrapping a skinny arm at the crook of his elbow, much to Hanzo’s distaste.

“Yeah, I know him.”

Again, her tone suddenly drops to something bitter. She doesn’t bother too look up at Hanzo, tugging him along through the crowd towards an area in the back, relatively dark compared to all the strobe lights flashing across the main floor.

He almost doesn’t hear her mutter darkly, “…alway’s turns the good looking ones…” as they walk among the crowds.

Hanzo doesn’t bother to think on it.

The only good thing about the back area is that he can actually feel the air conditioning, so much colder then up front with all the sweating, dancing bodies flailing about. He preferred this much more then the crowd, a preference towards silence over the feeling of heightened base rattling the floor boards underneath his feet.

The hallway Hanzo was lead to was dimly lit. He took in the peeling paint and patches of dry wall, dust swept across the floor in odd piles. Hanzo couldn’t believe his brother would decide to let himself be seen in such a dump.

 _But you don’t know what to believe about him anymore_ , Hanzo can almost hear himself say, a thought he did not want to fathom.

A door creaked open, the girl still pulling as they entered the small room. She lets go of his arm, much to Hanzo’s relief.

It was completely vacant, save for the single metal folding chair up against the wall. Hanzo tried to make out the scratched and scribbled writing on the walls, brows furrowed at all the lewd remarks scrawled across.

The girl’s clap reverts him back.

“Alright, I dunno if this your first time here or not, but I still gotta explain the rules so,” she starts, voice clipped, suddenly pushing Hanzo against a wall — his startled croak of protest completely passing over her. He’s about to turn around when a sudden hand at his crotch completely stops his movement, too stunned to form coherent words as he’s palmed through his pants.

His belt is undone quickly, following the binding of his fly before the girl is pulling his soft cock from the confines of his briefs in a single quick motion. She’s done this a lot, apparently.

The world seems to slow, his breath hitches at the touch.

He hasn’t touched himself or anyone else in days.

“You can’t touch ‘em,” she bites out. “You gotta keep your cock in the hole, and you don’t get to make any request of him.” The way her hand grips him makes him bite his lower lip, too tight at the base. “He calls all the shots here, you just get your cock sucked.”

Hanzo only manages a helpless _wait_ before she bangs on the wall where his cock was positioned through the hole, her palm slamming down harshly as she chews at her inner cheeks and glares at no particular scribble on the wall. Hanzo still doesn’t understand why she seems so irritated.

“Another one’s ready for you,” she yells, stomping over to the door afterwards and slamming it shut before she can witness what was about to take place.

It felt like ages before Hanzo got the bearing that he was finally alone, he just needed to pull out of whatever this mess he found himself in was before-

Another hand is on his groin before he gets a chance to withdraw.

The touch is not shy — the hand has done this before and Hanzo can fully feel the callused fingers wrap around his dick, hearing his own breath hitch at the first slow initial tug and not releasing it even for the second one after. Beads of nervous sweat begin to form at his brow as he braces his hands against the dirty wall, trying to even out his breathing as the hand continues to stroke him in teasing pulls, as if to test if it will take him long to come under its care.

“Don’t hold back,” is the rough, recognizable voice that passes through the wall, a thumb swiping over the head of Hanzo’s cock, surely sticky with the precome that has formed.

Hanzo finds it hard to keep silent, ragged breathing starting to rise in volume as the hand on his dick begins to pull harder, changing directions and keeping a certain rhythm when Hanzo lets a particularly loud moan erupt. He rests his forehead against his arm, still braced against the wall and his own hot breath coming back towards him.

He feels disgusted with himself, hips stuttering back into the hole to feel more.

He has never been particularly quiet when it came to his own pleasure, one of the reasons he tried not to touch himself so often when in the confining walls of the estate. His own hands were one thing, but the friction of different skin on his caused an all new riveting sensation Hanzo wasn’t too sure he wanted to end any time soon. It always became addicting if he got himself too wrapped up in the euphoria.

When the head of his cock is enveloped within the warm confines of what he hopes is his brother’s mouth, Hanzo has his coiled fist slam into the wall and everything just seems to slow down.

A soft laugh is muffled by the inhabited cock within hollowed cheeks and Hanzo feels his skin prickle at the vibration.

The tongue is teasing, sliding between the folds of his foreskin and pushing flat to drag across the underside of his length when the entire cock is taken into the mouth. All suction is quick, fingers laced to circle around the base and squeeze, edging the older Shimada on as he grows closer to finish.

Hanzo thrusts his hips back into the awaiting heat, groaning each time it moves back away from him so he only got what was given to him. One of his hands trails down to the thin black hair trailing down to his dick, tips of his fingers brushing against the very digits circled around his swollen cock.

_Don’t touch._

Whatever rules they had here, they went unnoticed and broken on Hanzo’s behalf.

A particular suck has Hanzo freeze, feeling himself close to erupting in bliss. Nothing holds him back as that same stuttering motion of his hips continues to press back into the glory hole, not even letting himself rest on the wall and just pulling his own shirt up to palm at his chest for listless attention.

A throaty rumble and soft lips meeting his pubic bone lets Hanzo bask in his own release, gasping for air when the mouth doesn’t stop even after swallowing everything down.

He’s overly sensitized, crying out to the pull. That enjoyment his brother gets from making the elder squirm under his ministration is so obvious it hurts.

With the wet plop of being let go, Hanzo’s legs wobble and he sways down to his knees. His head rests against the wall now, strands of hair stuck to his face where a line of saliva trails down his chin and neck.

The door he entered quickly opens, the flash of green none too surprising as Genji steps in and sees his debauched brother sitting boneless on the floor.

Genji’s lips are swelled, Hanzo notes. His mouth feels dry as his own tongue sweeps out to lick against his lips, seeing the way his brother’s face is red with arousal and the bulge in his jeans not going unnoticed.

“I was going to tell you to fuck me,” Genji starts, voice almost hoarse. Hanzo quietly wonders how he somehow found out it was his cock through the hole. “But I kinda don’t think you have any left in you.”

The tone is challenging, and Hanzo knows all too well to never back out from that when it came to his little brother.

Hanzo glares, eyes flickering from his brother’s face down to the swelled cock hidden underneath layers of clothing.

“If you keep trying to talk shit,” Hanzo spats out, the after buzz of fatigue leaving him. The floor is uncomfortable, he will not wait for Genji to let them play by his terms. “I will not be getting you off.”

Genji grins.

“Well, _anija_ … I would be a fool to deny your services on my behalf.”

“If you do not come over here right now, I will leave you to—“

Hanzo wants to laugh as his brother almost trips over his own feet, rushing over and trying to undo the fly of his jeans at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/evengrossermilk) & [Tumblr](http://evengrossermilk.tumblr.com)


End file.
